Practically sisters?
by LoveZoraLancasteranSonnyMunroe
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Zora have it at home, or why she's always in the vents and what happens if Zora figured out that she's been kidnapped when she was 3? What about Sonny what is she in this story? well here's your answers!
1. Prologue

**Practically sisters?**

**Prologue**

"Zora wake up or you're gonna be late for work!" her mother shouted.

"Oh shut it." Zora mumbled.

"Did you say something?" her mother asked irritated.

"No mother!" she said a little scared. Zora hated that how she had to pretend like everything was alright at home, when it really wasn't. Her mother hated her and she always got home drunk and her father hit her when he got the chance, which means like 24/7. Zora hid her real self behind a mask of clothing and personality. If she could pick herself she would wear dresses or skirts and she would sing and dance. But now she was always up in the vents and wear crazy clothes. No one knows what she's doing in the vent but I think you figure it out soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Practically sisters!**

**Chapter 1**

Zora's pov.

I can't believe it's summer holidays. I don't wanna be home the whole summer I hope Mr Condor the head of the studio say that we have to go on a bonding trip with Mac falls so I don't need to be home all summer... But gotta go Marchall want to see me.

Sonny's pov

I can't help but notice that there is something wrong with Zora. She's not her spunky self and the closer we get to the holidays... I can't even explain it, but she seams to be really scared about something. Okay what's going on it's sounds like someone's crying up in the vents but that's impossible the only one I know that's up in the vents is Zo... WAIT ZORA!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated! I lost my notebook and found it just yesterday but hope you like it! :)**

**Oh yeah I don't own SWAC sadly... :(**

**Practically**** sisters****!**

**Chapter 2**

**Zora's pov**

I can't believe it Marshall say that I aren't good enough to be on So random anymore. Apparently I have one week from today to pack all my things and leave So random.. Gosh mum and dad are going to get so angry all they want me for Is for my money and if I don't get more money... what am I going to do? I was now crying quiet, if it means I have to quit So random I won't see any of my friends anymore... I just hope that someday I will have a family that cares about me and loves me for me! Now I wasn't crying quiet I was crying loud and really loud.

"Zora? Zora? Oh my gosh Zora are you okay?"

"Go away Sonny, I don't wanna talk to you!"

**Sonny's pov**

"Go away Sonny, I don't wanna talk to you!" Zora said sobbing. Those words broke my heart. I had never seen Zora this upset in my whole life, I mean the two years I known her.

"Zora.."

"I said go away Sonny!"

"Zora please, tell me watch wrong!" I said almost crying myself. If Zora was this upset there must be something that's really wrong.

"Go away!" Zora said almost shouting. I have never heard Zora sound like this... I mean it's not like we haven't seen her cry or shout at anybody it's just that she has never done it at the same time.

"Zora please..." I said this time a little lower than before. "Can't we talk, so you can tell me whats wrong."

"Fine, but you have to come to my dressing-room, because I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say... Lets go!" she said with her voice breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AND PLEASE<strong>

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	4. Chapter 3

**SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! :)**

**Hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Practically<strong>** sisters****!**

**Chapter 3**

**Zora's pov**

I can't believe Sonny heard me cry, now I have to tell her why I'm crying... That's just great..

"Zora, Zora, earth to Zora! Is there anyone in there?" Sonny said until fell out of my thoughts.

"Eh what?" I said totally confused. Sonny looked at me like she was about to cry, she's not the one who should cry I am. I just lost my job and my parents are going to kill me. "Sonny don't cry, I'm the one who is suppose to cry!" Sonny looked at me liked I had two heads instead of one. I looked back with a sad look on my face.

**Sonny's pov**

When Zora looked at me whit those sad eyes I couldn't help but cry. Why couldn't she just tell me what's wrong? I just want the Zora I know back, I don't like this Zora, she's just to sad...

"Zora you're not suppose to cry, no one is! I don't understand you're always so happy what has changed now?" Zora opened her mouth like she was about to say something but she closed her mouth again so fast that you almost didn't noticed that it was opened. I looked at her with serious eyes. "Zora!" I saw her look at me for a while and then sigh.

"Fine what do you wanna know?" She asked almost as if the whole world was listening.

"Why you're crying!" She looked at me and then she said something that shocked me!

"I'm off So Random!" I couldn't help but laugh at her, then I saw how serious she looked.

"Oh you weren't joking." She looked around for a while.

"Marshall said I aren't good enough to be on So Random anymore!" Zora said now crying.

* * *

><p><strong>And again please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

******Sorry I haven't written for awhile my friend was distracting me! :O Now she's sitting and laughing about what I just wrote but anyways here's the story! :)**

**Practically**** sisters****!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny's pov**

I was quiet for awhile so I could let Zora's words sink in. I couldn't believe this Zora's one of the best actresses of the show.

"I can't believe this, you don't deserve this all the kids look up to you and not just the kids. I'm gotta go talk to Marshall and see if I can change his mind, okay!" Zora looked at me with tears in her eyes and I just had to hug her.

"Really, would you do that for me?" she said looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you're practically my sister." I said and smiled slightly at her.

"You're the best Sonny!"

"Well thank you!" I said as she smiled at me with sparkling eyes.

As I knocked at Marshall's door I couldn't help but pray that Zora would get her job back.

"Come in!" Marshall shouted. "Oh hey Sonny what can I help you with?" he asked as I looked at him with serious eyes.

"Yes I was just wondering why you're kicking Zora off the show!"

"Sonny in this business you have to see that people want news and Zora's starting to get old fashion, so we're kicking her off and add a new cast member."

"But Tawni she's been on the show longer then Zora so why are you kicking Zora off the show?" I stared at him as he grow quiet and after awhile he started talking.

"Well you see Tawni's more popular then Zora is, so we would lose a lot more viewers if we fired Tawni." I sighed and started talking again.

"But Marshall Zora's up in the vents crying her eyes out just because you said that she wasn't good enough to be on So Random anymore."

"No buts Sonny my decision is final Zora's off the show!"

**Zora's pov**

"So how did it go!" I asked Sonny hopefully when Sonny came back. I already saw the answer on Sonny's face before she said anything.

"Zora I'm really, really sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that, it's just I've been really busy this last month with school and I haven't been able to write, but I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Practically<strong>** sisters****!**

**Chapter 5.**

TWO HOURS LATER!

Zora's pov

"YOU DID WHAT!" my "lovely" "mother" yelled at me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried scared to death. Somewhere deep inside I hoped that someone would find out about this and save me from this hellhole. But I knew that wasn't gonna happen if I didn't tell anyone what was going on. My "mum" sent me to my room and looked the door and I knew my "dad" was gonna deal with me when he got home so I did something I hadn't done before I down on my knees and prayed and to my "wish" my "dad" came and trowed the door opened.

"YOU LOST YOUR JOB!" he shouted and trowed me hard at the wall.

"Please don't!" whispered quiet scared to death, but he didn't care he trowed a punch right in my stomach as I cried out in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA CRY NOW TOO? WHY DID WE HAVE SOUCH A BAD LUCK WHEN IT COMES TO KIDS?" he shouted and trowed me on the floor and started kicking and trowing punches all over me as I cried out in pain.

"YOUR WORTHLES WHORE!" he shouted and kicked me one last time on my ribs before he dragged me up and tried to strangle me. As I couldn't breath I took all my strength and kicked him on his privet part, as he cried out in pain I hoped out of the window but I didn't take time to open it and after that I started running. I didn't now where I was going I just followed my legs and take me were they wanted to take me.

3 HOURS LATER

Sonny's pov

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Weird who would ever thinking at coming here at this time. I groaned and got up, since mum was a heavy sleeper I knew she didn't wake up of the doorbell. I yawned and opened the door and saw Zora standing there.

"Zora what are you doing here three in the morning?" I asked groggy and rubbed my eyes.

"Can I come in?" Zora asked. She sounded scared you know not scared scared more like scared to death scared. I nodded and let her in. She ran in and trowed herself in my arms as I stood there confused but hugged backed.

"Zora what's going on?" I asked to her as she cried in my arms. She didn't answer she just cried even more as I sighed and led her to the couch.

"Zora you need to tell me what's wrong otherwise I can't help." I said to her as she clung on tighter. "Do you want me to call your parents?", I said after awhile.

"No please don't, I can't go back there, please, please, please don't call them!", Zora shouted sobbing.

"Okay, you can stay for the night!", I said as Zora looked at me almost smiling.

"Really?", she said and I nodded as I saw a smile form on her lips as she hugged me tighter.

"Zora as much as I love your hugs, I can't breath."

Zora's pov

"Zora as much as I love your hugs, I can't breath.", Sonny said as I let out a little giggle and let go. Then it went silent, but soon I let out a big yawn that you couldn't miss.

"Looks like it's time for bed for a twelve year old girl named Zora Lancaster and an seventeen year old girl named Sonny Munroe.", Sonny said dramatic as I looked weird at her. "What it's true and by the way we ha.. I mean I have work in about five hours.", she said as I looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't really thi..."

"It's okay Sonny...", I said trying to make it look believable as Sonny looked at me curiously. "I'm fine, really." I said as Sonny looked down and sighed.

"Come on lets go to bed.", she said after awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay here's chapter six and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Practically<strong>** sisters****!**

**Chapter 6**

Sonny's pov

"Sonny, why's Zora sleeping on the couch?", my mum asked me with a confused voice.

"Oh she came here like four hours ago crying and she didn't wanna go home so I let her stay here.", Sonny said as she looked at the sleeping Zora.

"You know she looks like someone I...", mum said but everything was a blur for me. All I could think of was Zora's cries in the vents, Zora getting fired and Zora coming here at three in the morning crying hysterically. But as I thought that I didn't notice that Zora's breath was starting to get heavier. I came back to realty when my mum shock my shoulder.

"Sonny, Sonny, do you know what's wrong with Zora?", she asked worried as I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about there's nothing wrong with.."

"NO STOP, PLEASE! IT HURTS, PLEASE, IT HURTS!", Zora shouted crying in her sleep.

"But on second thoughts I think there is.", I said as I rushed to Zora's side.

Connie's pov

I looked at Sonny as she hugged and sang for the little girl to get her to calm down. I couldn't help it, but I think Zora's hiding something pretty big from us, something she doesn't want anyone to know. As she started to calm down and hugged Sonny, her shirt lifted a little and I saw a big purple bruise on her stomach, but I didn't say anything because I knew that sooner or later she would tell us what was going on. When I saw her fall to sleep in Sonny's arms I couldn't help but smile, I could see that there was a strong bond between the two girls and that Sonny loved her with her whole heart. As soon as Zora fell back to sleep Sonny let out a big breath.

"I still think she looks really familiar.", I said as Sonny looked at me confused.

Zora's pov

I woke up of a door that opened and closed and saw Sonny walk in. She looked at me chocked.

"Whoa did you just wake up?" Sonny asked as I nodded. "And I thought I was lazy I heard her mutter under her breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?", I asked confused still sleepy as Sonny nodded at the clock. My eyes widened as I saw the time. Whoa I slept for 18 hours I thought to myself. I must have been really tired.

"It's nine pm!", I shouted confused. "How can I sleep for 18 hours?", I muttred.

"Don't ask me, but I think you haven't slept in your whole life if you sleep so much.", Sonny joked trying to get me to laugh and it worked. In the middle of my laughter Tawni rushed into Sonny's apartment.

"Okay Sonny I'm here we can start planning Zora's.. Oh hey Zora what are you doing here?", she said laughing nervously. I just shrugged and stood up.

"I can leave if you want to.", I said scared about what would happen when I get home.

"No, it's okay, Sonny and I can take it some other d..." I immediately interrupted.

"No I insist, I have to go home anyways, thanks for letting me stay here Sonny!", I said as I swallowed the lump in my trout. Sonny looked worriedly at me as Tawni got all hyper on me for letting her stay with Sonny. "See you soon Sonny!", I said with a fake smile. "I hope.", I muttered under my breath and hoped that nobody heard me, but unfortunately Tawni heard and looked at me confused. "Okay bye!", I shouted and ran out of there as fast that I could.

Tawni's pov

"I hope.", I heard Zora mutter under her breath as I looked at her confused. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that Zora left.

"So, where do we start?", Sonny asked with a small smile.

"How about we start talking about Zora and how weird she's acting.", I suggested.

"So you noticed too?", she asked with a worried look on her face as I nodded.

"Yes and I hope we can figure it out!", I said with a stern voice.

"Whatever you suggest I'm in.", I heard her say.

"Good!", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's Sonny and Tawni planning and why does Zora remind Connie of someone?<strong>

**Check out the next chapter to see it will be out within a week and I hope you liked it. **

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Practically**** sisters****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's pov<strong>

I was walking down the hallway near Zora's dressing-room and heard a weird noise. I got really shocked Zora's always so quiet and sneaky. It actually get quite irritated sometimes especially when you don't hear her and she steals your favorite lipstick Coco Moco Coco. I don't know why but I'm really worried about Zora.. WAIT I'M WORRIED! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! I can't believe that I'm really doing this.. I jumped up in the vents and started crawling trough the them to Zora's dressing-room.

"SNAKE!", I shouted scared.

"Tawni? What are you doing here?", I heard two people say.

"Sonny, Zora thank god can someone get this disgusting snake off of me?", I shouted almost crying.

"Hey Bernie isn't disgusting!", I heard Zora shout as she took Bernie or whatever the name of the snake is off of me.

"Yes he's actually really nice.", heard Sonny say. My eyes widened, snakes aren't nice. I looked more at Sonny and Zora and they looked like they've been crying.

"Hey why are you crying?", I said worried. "Gosh I'm turning into Sonny!", I shouted as Zora looked at me weird.

"Hey Sonny's the nicest person I know.", Zora said as she hugged Sonny. I heard how Sonny awed a little.

"Oh yeah just one question why were you crying?", I said as Sonny sighed and Zora looked down.

"Zora got kicked off the show,", I heard Sonny say.

"Yeah right you're just lying like the time you said you didn't have a date with Chad.", My eyes suddenly widened as I realized what I said as I saw Sonny looked down.

**Zora's pov**

"Hey, don't hurt my Sonny!", I burst out. Both Tawni and Sonny looked at me surprised.

"Your Sonny?", Tawni asked laughing a little. I looked at them and smiled weirdly at them... Or it looked more like a weird grimace. I saw how Sonny smiled a little and hugged me. "Wow this is starting to get really weird...", Tawni mumbled under her breath. Suddenly it went quiet before we heard Marshall's voice through the speakers.

"Zora Lancaster to my office please.", we heard him say as I saw how Tawni and Sonny looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Stop worrying, I'm gonna be okay.", I said with a fake smile before I started going through the vents again so I could get to his office without being seen. I took in a deep breath before I jumped down quietly on the floor so I wouldn't be heard. What I really hoped Marshall was gonna say is that I can stay on the show... but I know that's not gonna happen. I looked around and saw that he took down the picture of me from his wall. Marshall have pictures of all his actors on his wall and now I'm gone. It's like I'm taken away from the only family I have... my own family doesn't care about anything but themselves. I wished I had a real family like Sonny, Nico, Grady and Tawni. They all had someone that cared about them and I had nothing except my... No Zora you are NOT gonna think about that now. Suddenly I let out a fake cough as Marshall jumped a little before he took a deep breath before he looked at me again.

"So the reason I called you down here is because your father called, he has picked up your stuff and you're ready to go.", he said as I paled a little, I almost forgot that this was my last day I took in a deep breath before I nodded slowly before he opened the door so I could leave.

**Tawni's pov**

"Have you seen Zora anymore today?", I asked Sonny as she looked around worriedly before she shook her head. "Yeah me neither.", I muttered under my breath as Nico and Grady came into the room "fighting" as usually.

"It was my turn to take food first.", they heard Grady say irritated as Nico looked at him weirdly before he shook his head.

"Dude you took food first yesterday.", he said as Sonny and I looked at each other before we rolled our eyes. As the boys continued to fight Sonny and I started searching for Zora. We could of asked Nico and Grady but they were to caught up in their little fight that we couldn't get a word out of them our speak up for or self. About half an hour later we gave up and we noticed how the two boys stopped fighting and now sat down eating like they've never seen food before in their entire life... but you couldn't expect more from them right.

**Sonny's pov**

I'm really starting to get worried Zora hasn't called any of us in over a week now. It's like she disappear from the earth the day her carrier ended. Even Tawni is worried and that's something that never happens except if it's about her hair or her Coco Moco Coco. I really hope she's okay she looked so fragile the last time I saw her it was like she just wanted to die. I jumped a little as I heard us being called to set. The show had lost the spark since Zora left and Marshall isn't so happy about it. Anyways he still doesn't let Zora come back to the show even through we're losing ratings. I quickly ran out to rehearsal in my princess costume. I still doesn't understand why we have to do this sketch without Zora. The princesses of New Jersey isn't working without Zora. I really hope she can somehow come back to the show. If it takes more than losing ratings than he can say goodbye to me. Without Zora the show is no go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I haven't updated since June and I'm sorry but here's one new chapter and I hope you can forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon I hope, I'm pretty busy with school right now... I really hope you like it. :) 33<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Practically**** sisters****!**

**Chapter 8**

**Zora's pov**

I took a deep breath as the door to the bathroom was knocked over by my father. It has been even worse now because I'm at home all the time and my parents have a job. That's what they have me to... I'm the toy the can hit and kick on whenever they want to. I just wish I knew why my own parents treated me like this... aren't I good enough for them? Maybe they didn't want a kid in the first place... but if they didn't want a kid, why didn't they just give me up so I could have parents that loved me for me and not for my money. Well technically they don't have a job anymore so soon I wouldn't have any money left. I came back to the real world when my dad kicked me in the stomach so hard that I couldn't breath... What did I do to deserve this again? Somebody please tell me, I thought as I felt another kick this time in the head. Why? Why? Did I think in my head. Why couldn't this pain go away so I could live a normal life? I continued feeling kicks and punches all over me before I heard mom and dad talk about something. Kidnapped, was all I heard before I passed out.

All I felt was pain... pain, pain and more pain. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white room and heard a machine beep. My eyes suddenly widened, I was in the hospital I started looking around in the room in panic before I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and saw a crying 'Sonny. I looked at her confused as she hugged me a little. I quietly started subbing in her shoulder as she stroke my back slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she whispered slowly into my ear as I looked at her with tears still running down my cheeks. "You know you can tell me everything Zora. You're like a little sister to me and I love you... so please tell me.", she whispered and took away some tears from my face. I looked at her slowly before I opened my mouth... but nothing came out.

"Why are you here?", was the first thing that came out of my mouth. My eyes widened as I saw the hurt on Sonny's face.

"You had me on sped and if you want to I can leave.", she said as she stood up I quickly took her hand to make her sit down. She looked at me confused as I smiled painfully at her.

"I didn't mean it like that... and I thought you wouldn't believe me. Everyone always say my parents are so nice and that I'm lucky to have them... but guess what I'm not lucky, they are the worst people I ever met.", I said as Sonny looked sadly at me. She started stroking my arm and my hospital gown came up a little which made her see all the cuts on my wrists. Her eyes widened slightly as I looked down. I felt he fingers touching every cut carefully. "How long have I been here?", I asked as she looked me in the eyes and sighed before she opened her mouth. She didn't have a chance to say anything because a doctor came into the room.

"Oh miss Lancaster, I see you're finally awake.", he said as I looked at him a little pissed.

**Sonny's pov**

"Don't call me Lancaster.", she said clearly pissed as I tried to control my laughter. I had never seen anyone so pissed at a doctor like Zora was right now. I saw how the doctor started panicking.

"What do you want me to call you than miss?", he asked as I saw how Zora was about to open her mouth.

"Munroe.", I said before Zora had a chance to answer. "Zora Munroe.", I said as the doctor nodded a little. I saw how Zora looked at me confused. I smiled a little at her before I hugged her carefully.

**Tawni's pov**

"Where's Sonny?", I heard Marshall ask as I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Since Zora had been fired non of us had the urge to talk to him like we used to. "I asked where is Sonny.", he said as I started to get irritated and glared at him before I went back to file my nails. "Well I don't now how to tell you this but if you don't say where Sonny is right now, you'll get fired.", he said as I saw how Nico started to panic. He had a little fight with himself before he opened his mouth.

"Sonny's at the hospital with Zora.", he blurted out before I could stop him. Marshall thanked him before he ran towards his car. Both Grady and I glared at him as looked down ashamed. I quickly picked up my cellphone so I could call Sonny.

**Sonny's pov**

"Sonny, what's wrong?", I heard Zora asked as she looked at me. I put on a fake smile and looked at her.

"Marshall's coming.", I said with a fake happy voice. I saw how Zora paled a little while I looked down sadly. I heard Zora sniffle slightly and I looked back up at her.

"He's gonna tell you, you can't see me anymore, right?", she asked as I looked at her with tears in my eyes before I opened my mouth. Suddenly someone busted into the room before I got a chance to say anything. I saw an angry Marshall, looked at him while I gulped a little.

**Grady's pov**

Something has to be wrong, Tawni looks really worried and Tawni's never worried... right now I'm pretty angry at Nico. If he hadn't said anything Tawni wouldn't be this worried and I wouldn't sweat as much as I did right now. This place has been so empty since Zora got fired it wasn't So random any more it was So not random right now. I really, really hope she gets back and if she doesn't get her job back than we've al decided to quit the show. I always thought Marshall was a pretty nice guy but since Zora... not so much. I looked at my watch I had been in really deep thoughts for about half an hour now and that means that he's at the hospital right now. I really hope nothing bad happens to any of them... and by them I mean Sonny and Zora, not Marshall. Speaking of which... the look Sonny got on her face when she got to know about Zora being in the hospital was heartbreaking, we all loved Zora but Sonny loved her like teen times more... She thinks about Zora like a little sister.

**Nico's pov**

I so regret bursting it out like that just to keep my job. Zora and Sonny was way more important than a job. I don't even find it fun to flirt with Penelope anymore... and yes Penelope is out of jail which meant I gave her a really hard time. Yes I still want to be with her but she's still not interested. Gosh Nico snap out of it. I thought for myself. If Marshall does anything bad to those girls he will for sure kill him... and that is NOT a treat.

**Tawni's pov**

I bite my nails worried... and yes I bite my nails but that's only because I'm worried about Sonny and Zora. I so would kill anything that stood in my way just to saw them. Oh no... I'm caring again.. I told myself as I continued to bite my nails. I would so have a big breakdown because of my nails tomorrow, but right now I don't really care. I quickly looked at the picture of the cast and let some tears fall... wait hold on tears? I'm actually crying because of Sonny and Zora? Yes you found out my secret I'm a caring, loving person who always wanted friends and now two of her friends are in trouble. Suddenly I felt Nico and Grady sit beside me soon their arms were tightly around me. I smiled a little and hugged back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next one, hope you like it! :P<strong>


End file.
